


The Whole Truth

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really think you know the whole truth of Severus Snape. Think again! 100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of. Please r&r! Spoilers to all seven books!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending!

The Whole Truth

 

100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of

-Part 1-  
-

Thought 1

He always thought that Albus Dumbledore should have been his father.

Thought 2

That the first hand of friendship wasn't Lily but her sister, Petunia, and spend a whole day having fun until a branch of a tree fell off and hit on her head. Their Friendship has never been the same again...

Thought 3

He always wondered why Albus Dumbledore turned him down again for the Defense Against the Dark Arts; after all he just hired a self-obsessed fan of Lockhart for DADA!

Thought 4

He always secretly agreed with Professor McGonagall that Peeves should be the one to welcome the new Headmistress-Umbridge

Thought 5

He always loved Lily; he just hoped that Professor Dumbledore will never tell anyone.

Thought 6

That the Sorting Hat considered him for Gryffindor...

Thought 7

...But Severus always thought he made a better Slytherin.

Thought 8

The real reason about why he hated Potter so much would be partly because of his father, but more so a reminder of what he lost out in life.

Thought 9

He never understood why Narcissia Black cared so much about her hair or why she told him about her worries.

Thought 10

That Harry Potter will bring the death of him very soon.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending and be alive! (WHISTLES INNOCENTLY OVER HOW LONG THIS UPDATE TOOK! Also, Severus Snape is in denial about certain things!)

The Whole Truth

 

100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of

-Part 2-

Thought 11

Bad days occur often; especially when dunderheads mess up their potions easily, just look at how Neville messes up his potions today. He often remembers Neville's mother, Alice being good at potions and wonders what went wrong with Neville's potions ability.

Thought 12

He often thinks about his father and worries that someday he'll be exactly like Tobias Snape.

Thought 13

He wonders why he hears whispers that Harry Potter has been abused by his guardian. Besides, it doesn't even matter that Harry always stays during vacations at Hogwarts (but it reminds him of how he was younger and he would do the same).

Thought 14

Professor McGonagall still reminds him of the days when he is younger, and how he will always be a bit scared of the Transfiguration professor.

Thought 15

He doesn't know who bought Potter his first broom, but he secretly wishes to demolish that broom cause of how reckless Potter flies. (And no, it's not because Potter's broom was being jinxed or anything…)

Thought 16

The Sorting Hat told him that Harry Potter would have been a great Slytherin. He thinks the hat is getting old because Potter cannot be a good Slytherin

Thought 17

…Although, he does wonder if Harry Potter was in his house, how he would have reacted with him being in the Slytherin den.

Thought 18

While the golden trio were wondering around the castle trying to get the stone, he was busy trying to find that foolish teacher that Albus Dumbledore hired.

Thought 19

Hogwarts is and always will be his home.

Thought 20

He's pretty sure after surviving one year with Harry Potter running around in dangerous tasks, which he can survive next year. Since, maybe he'll be able to teach defense against the dark arts.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending and be alive! (Another quick update, hopefully more people will read and leave reviews!)

The Whole Truth

 

100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of

-Part 3-

Thought 21

Gilderoy Lockhart is a dunderhead, and he still doesn't understand why or how Albus Dumbledore hired him for DADA.

-/-/-

Thought 22

He's pretty sure that if Lockhart made the Mandrake Restorative Draught, that he would end up killing everyone who needed this potion.

-/-/-

Thought 23

The boy can speak in snake tongue, and that's not what frighten him the most, it's the fact that it looks like Harry never knew that he can speak parseltongue before.

-/-/-

Thought 24

He needs to reign in his impulsive thoughts of wanting to hit Lockhart hard.

-/-/-

Thought 25

How he got in position of helping with the Duel Club with Lockhart may involve with bribery and all the other staff members claiming to be too busy that day...

Thought 26

...And the fact that Albus requested rather nicely for him to watch Lockhart when he was teaching at the Duel Club that night.

-/-/-

Thought 27

He wishes he can expel Potter on grounds of stealing supplies from his closet, but according to Albus Dumbledore, innocent until proven guilty, and anyone of his students could have stole supplies to create polyjuice potion.

-/-/-

Thought 28

After finding out that Hermione Granger half turned into a cat because of the polyjuice potion gone wrong, he had to wonder which of the golden trio stole supplies from his closet and brewed the potion.

-/-/-

Thought 29

He's pretty happy after hearing news that Lockhart forgot who he was. Justice was served after he had to put up with the fool that year.

-/-/-

Thought 30

Maybe next year, Potter wouldn't do anything foolhardy and dangerous again. He can only wish that, but he doubt the next year will be as quiet as the years were before Harry Potter came to the school.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending and be alive! (Another quick update, hopefully more people will read and leave reviews!)

The Whole Truth

 

100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of

-Part 4-

Thought 31

He doesn't even understand how Dumbledore gave Lupin a position that he deserves.

-/-/-

Thought 32

He can most likely teach better than Lupin about all dark creatures, which is why he decided to lecture on werewolves. He was hoping that at least his Slytherins would understand why this lecture was being taught.

-/-/-

Thought 33

He doesn't care what Dumbledore says, Lupin is surely up to helping Black get into the castle. He just needs to find some evidence of this.

-/-/-

Thought 34

All the staff members think he taught the werewolf lesson for payback for Lupin getting Neville to get his grandmother to wear his clothes during his lessons on the boggart. But that wasn't true, he got his pay back by at the end of the year informing his Slytherin students about how Lupin is a dark creature.

-/-/-

Thought 35

He didn't think he'll see the day that Harry Potter would willingly walk towards the enemy, but he did.

Thought 36

He wishes he can kill Sirius Black himself but he can't. It's not after actually finding out that Peter Pettigrew is alive did he wonder if Black truly betrayed Lily.

-/-/-

Thought 37

Protecting his student when Lupin transformed into a werewolf is basically natural instincts he has.

-/-/-

Thought 38

He almost had his second order Merlin award if Potter didn't somehow muck around and let Black escaped.

-/-/-

Thought 39

No matter what the prime minister thinks of him, he's not crazy, he heard a rumor that Granger has a time turner and how else did Black escape just now.

-/-/-

Thought 40

He wishes Potter will be more careful and use common sense and not run into danger next year.

-/-/-

{Bonus Thought}

He really isn't ready to be a spy again, but he has to for Lily's sake and to protect Potter as well. He knows that soon by next year Voldemort will appear and be stronger than ever before. He wishes he could have captured Pettigrew himself and killed him for betraying Lily and getting Lily killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending and be alive! (Another quick update, hopefully more people will read and leave reviews!)

Chapter 5: Part 5

**The Whole Truth**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, if I did, Severus Snape would have had a happy ending and be alive! (Another quick update, hopefully more people will read and leave reviews!)

**100 things Severus Snape never said out loud but thought of**

**-Part 5-**

* * *

_Thought 41  
_

He doesn't even understand how Dumbledore allowed for the Minister's interference at the school.

-/-/-

_Thought 42_

He had hoped that Professor McGonagall requested a duel against Umbridge at the faculty office. Pity it never happened.

-/-/-

_Thought 43_

He doesn't care what Dumbledore says, he will not nor ever be able to teach a dunderhead like Potter, Occlumency.

-/-/-

_Thought 44_

All the staff members are probably plotting ways to not help Umbridge, he more or less is helping the Slytherins exact revenge on her.

-/-/-

_Thought 45_

He really wants to understand how Potter was able to manage to avoid Umbridge for so long when he was teaching his fellow peers defense against the dark arts. Additionally, even a fool like Lockhart can teach better than Umbridge.

-/-/-

_Thought 46_

He is so surprised by how many students know how to cast the Patronus charm.

-/-/-

_Thought 47_

Sometimes he wishes Harry Potter understood the hidden meaning of his statements since he can't let Umbridge know about the Order.

-/-/-

_Thought 48_

Or why Gryffindors seem to rush into battle head first without thinking about strategy.

-/-/-

_Thought 49_

He searched for Potter in the Forbidden Forest and all over Hogwarts that he thinks the boy can be. He can't even find Potter and he hopes that Potter doesn't do something foolish.

-/-/-

_Thought 50_

He wishes he can throttle Potter and put some sense in the boy head. After all, why did Potter have to go to the Ministry or engage fighting dangerous death eaters. And no, Dumbledore, he doesn't care for the boy at all. Ok, maybe that's a lie he can't even believe himself. But still, why must the boy be attracted to dangerous actions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmark!


End file.
